Blunderbuss
The is a weapon found exclusively in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. The Blunderbuss can be seen in this video. The Blunderbuss and its ammo creation kit are given to the player by Nigel West Dickens after doing the second mission for him. Marston is given the Blunderbuss in exchange for scrap parts. The ammo for the gun is made from parts of dead zombies, which will be added to the players inventory upon looting a Zombie. Description The blunderbuss was typically viewed as a small, muzzle-loading shotgun. Its defining feature is the flared barrel, which can come out anywhere from three centimeters to three inches in diameter. The flare was not used to spread shot, a common misconception, but instead to make funneling of gunpowder easier whilst riding on horseback or stagecoach, where it was intended to be used. In game, the gun uses pieces of zombies (ribs, eyes, ears, and tongues), collected from slain undead, in place of traditional ammunition. When fired, the blunderbuss explodes zombies into pieces, but because it mutilates the corpses so horribly, Marston is unable to collect ammunition from them. The blunderbuss can have a maximum of 19 spare rounds and one loaded and you need 10 of any undead body part to create one round. Tips and Tricks *The Blunderbuss can destroy several zombies at once, as long as they are either arranged in a straight line or closely bunched together. *When reloading, Marston travels at a walking pace, so escaping from Zombies becomes much more difficult and shots should be planned accordingly. Trivia *In the teaser trailer for the Undead Nightmare downloadable content, John Marston is seen holding the blunderbuss with two hands, as it is intended to be used. Contrarywise, the promotional art for the DLC shows a Marston holding it with one hand, not unlike the Sawn-Off Shotgun. **This is likely because the DLC's promotional art was designed around the original, and redrawing an additional arm onto the gun would break the similarity. **It is also possible that the promotional art gun is a blunderbuss pistol, or dragon, which is a shorter variant meant to be held with one hand. * The Blunderbuss' presence in Redemption is altogether extremely odd, as the gun was discarded commercially in the mid 1800's, well before the events of the game, as commented by Marston when the gun is given to him by West Dickens. **This is true in the storyline in that John could not have bought it anywhere, but traded scrap metal parts for it, though at first did not know what he was receiving in return. This shows that as the scarcity of weapons and conventional ammunition increases, trading of the former and latter for services is becoming the common economic system of trade. This also shows in the fact that the Blunderbuss, as West Dickens said, can be loaded with just about anything, removing the need for conventional ammunition. *Any Zombie killed with the Blunderbuss cannot be looted for ammo/body parts. * The Blunderbuss acts very similar to the Explosive Rifle from the Liars and Cheats DLC as it completely obliterates zombies that are hit, turning them into a fine red mist and leaving a red streak where they were standing. * The reloading animation of John packing down the Undead body parts along with the gunpowder with the ramrod stays true to the same way a real Blunderbuss is reloaded. * In multiplayer, the Blunderbuss behaves like an ordinary shotgun, and doesn't cause the Undead to explode. * Even though the Blunderbuss could be loaded with other items in place of conventional ammunition (such as scrap iron or broken glass) this would often cause extensive damage to the barrel of the gun, and most users preferred to load it with standard shot. * The Blunderbuss, when shot at humans, functions like an ordinary shotgun, not blowing up the hit target, but causes a large amount of damage or instantly kills, even at further ranges and with shots landing on limbs. Gallery File:Rdr_blunderbuss02.jpg Barnett_FL_Blunderbuss_2_.JPG|Real Life Blunderbuss Rdr blunderbuss.jpg UndeadArt.jpg Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Redemption DLC Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Article stubs